


Are you just bad at games?

by Sasam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: While getting ready to leave the latest training camp Yamaguchi runs into the Nekoma setter.





	Are you just bad at games?

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly thought of this at work a week ago then forgot everything but the ending and struggled through figuring out what kind of set up would work. A big thank you to https://twitter.com/sang_savoir for helping me with character voices and what parts of the story were lacking and could use some oomph and ideas and stuff. This turned out way better than it would have if not for them. Edit: ALSO MASSIVE SHOUT OUT TO THE ART THEY MADE FOR ME FOR X-MAS? I MEAN? https://twitter.com/sang_savoir/status/1207156609039904768 WHAT????!!? LOOK AT HOW AMAZING THIS IS!

Yamaguchi is the first from Karasuno back to their bags, the others are still back in the changing rooms. He can hear the scuff of the remaining Fukurodani members shoes as they tear down the nets and put away the balls. Another joint training event had just come to a close and the teams cycled out through the change rooms one by one. Nekoma had gone first and Karasuno had followed, surprisingly there were still a few Nekoma students milling around it seemed the buses must have been running late.

Standing near Yamaguchi’s bag was the Nekoma setter, Kenma Kozume. He sat there on a bench playing away on his Switch completely oblivious to Yamaguchi’s approach. Despite playing against the other teams a few times now Yamaguchi still didn’t really know any of the members, all he really knew about Kenma was that he and Hinata seemed to be close. Hinata seemed to be a good judge of character and Kenma seemed like the most approachable of the Nekoma members, so maybe this could be a chance to meet more people. He was always relying on Kei for his social circle and it was about time he started trying to make more friends for himself. The fact that he liked games was good too, Yamaguchi and Kei often played games together and with the other Karasuno members in their off time so it gave him some common ground to work with.

Curious to see what the other boy was always playing away at Yamaguchi spared a glance at his screen noting that he actually recognized the game. ‘Tales of Vesperia’ a single player role playing game and one that Yamaguchi was actually quite familiar with. It looked as if Kenma was on one of the early bosses and struggling as he had just been wiped when Yamaguchi looked.

“Do you like the 'Tales of' series?” he asked.

Kenma glanced up, to say if he was surprised at Yamaguchi’s presence or question wasn’t obvious due to his complete lack of reaction.

“They’re interesting.” Yamaguchi sat awkwardly unsure how to continue the conversation for a moment before Kenma followed up again. “You play them?”

“Yea!” Yamaguchi beamed. “Me and Tsukki have co-oped through most of them, he always drags me into competitive games so they were a breathe of fresh air.”

“What else do you play?”

“Well, Tsukki got us to play Starcraft II for a while, but he’s like scary good at those analytical games and we ended up in Masters and no one really plays co-op Masters so it took us forever to find matches. After that we tried a few Mobas and a few fighting games. Somehow our rank matchmaking always gets super messed up and we get stuck against these insanely good players and it stops being fun when you have to start practicing to stay good, we just wanted to play when we had some free time. Our latest game though is Apex Legends, it’s a battle royale shooter so it’s a lot less structured.” Suddenly realizing he had been rambling Yamaguchi awkwardly shuffled around a few items in his bag. “Sorry, I um. I got a little carried away there I guess.”

“It’s okay. None of my team mates play games so I don’t usually get to talk to anyone about them. Kuroo does when he comes over but he’s not really into them.” Kenma reassured him. “I don’t like team games. Having others relying on you is too much stress. I get enough of that from volleyball.” Kenma died again. Yamaguchi noted that from what he could tell Kenma was a much higher level than he should be for this fight and had most likely been grinding.

“Wait, are you just bad at games?” Yamaguchi laughs, trying his best to playfully taunt the other boy. “Is that why you always look so serious whenever you’re playing anything? And why you avoid team games?”

Kenma glared at him from over the top of his Switch.

“I’m perfectly fine at games.”

“So then you’ll come hang out and play some games this weekend? Saturday sound good?”

“Sure.”

“Cool I’ll tell Tsukki and Shouyo you’ll be coming.” Yamaguchi pulled out his phone and started flipping through his contacts.

“Hey Kenma! The buses finally showed, we’re leaving!” Kuroo called from across the gym.

“Ok.”

Kenma flicked the power off of his device and grabbed his bag from beside where Yamaguchi sat, as he did he leaned in fingers brushed Yamaguchi’s elbow, breathe tickling Yamaguchi’s ear as he whispered.

“Keep it just the two of us and I’ll show you how _good_ I can be.” he emphasized and drew out the last part before drawing away.

Yamaguchi coughed and sputtered, his message left unsent. He stared slack jawed as Kenma wandered slowly over to were Kuroo stood, the two of them giving Yamaguchi one final wave before heading out of the gym. That was the position he was still in minutes later when Kei found him.

“The others just finished changing, are you ready to go?” he asked.

“What the fuck just happened?” Yamaguchi replied, more to himself.

Kei gave him a weird look and asked if he was okay.

“I’m alright, I think I underestimated how well Kenma can play though.”

Kei continued to stare at him weirdly then offered his hand and helped him up.

“Come on, we’ll see them again later.”

“Yea. Later.” Yamaguchi couldn’t help thinking of the coming Saturday.

“Play what anyways?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Yamaguchi teased.

Kei simply grunted and headed out the door letting Yamaguchi chase after him.

**Author's Note:**

> That Saturday Kenma came over and shit on Yamaguchi at Mario Kart for like 4 hours before leaving.
> 
> I got the idea because I remembered the Mitsuboshi Colours episode where they discover the girl who's always playing games is actually terrible at them and I was like. KENMA? IS THAT YOU? (I'm sure he's great at games but I thought it was a humorous idea.) It then expanded into the idea that in Tsukishima's free time he randomly just gets really good at videos games because he's the type to study all the strategies when bored and get super good.(Of course this is probably closer to what canon Kenma is like but I like the idea that Kenma doesn't want to be spoiled by anything by researching it either so he just runs into things he has to puzzle out like running into a brick wall over and over.) Yamaguchi always plays with him and accidentally gets super good too just because he's determined to keep up with Tsukishima.


End file.
